


Burn

by jdeechan



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdeechan/pseuds/jdeechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth has set Nibelheim on fire, Zack is racing to stop him. It doesn't seem to go in his favour.</p>
<p>M/M, Yaoi, Non-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or make money off it, otherwise this would totally be in the game... ^_^

 

Flames burned around him. The fire caressed the side of buildings on all sides of him. He was at a lost completely. Running through the small town he was searching for the cause of the fire that engulfed the small town. But it was everywhere and all at once.

 

Turning the corner Zack found Cloud lying on the ground, crouching down to his friend's side, he was just in time to hear Cloud's voice groan.

“Sephiroth.”

The blonde went instantly into the world of unconsciousness.

 

Standing up Zack couldn't believe it. Sure he knew Sephiroth was upset with the current findings, but that didn't mean he would. Would he?

Seph was Seph, he was a hero not a bad guy, he wouldn't burn a town down just because he found out he was created from the genetics of some alien woman thousands of years old.

Zack let out a breath, maybe he gave Sephiroth too much credit. If Zack had found out he was created from an alien creature and that his actual parents weren't his parents he still wouldn't kill them, they raised him. Frowning Zack knew Sephiroth only knew his mother's name as for his father... who knew, Sephiroth acted like he didn't know. Parents a mother a father, they were important to a child if Sephiroth had none, then it would or could only amplify that Sephiroth felt like he was created to destroy.

It made Zack feel for his friend, parents his parents were lovely, they raised him to think he was capable of anything, that every person on Gaia made a difference be it good or bad.

' _The planet had a plan for them_ '. His mother had told him that once. When he had asked her about what she meant, she had only smiled and said that her mother had said the same thing to her.

 

Zack's thoughts were on his friend as he turned round, he couldn't see through the flames and he turned to go around the building. The intense heat was enough to destroy a normal human, it didn't bother him too much at that point all he wanted was to find Sephiroth. Find out the truth from the man's mouth.

It was then like the Goddess had answered his thoughts, Zack saw him. Sephiroth standing there the flames burning like the hellfire of Ifrit around him.

“Sephiroth!” Zack shouted.

Then he saw that gaze, a cold malicious intent burned behind the pools of Mako green.

Zack had gone up against all kinds of things before, but he had never, never felt this kind of chill as it rolled down his spine. The chill that slapped the base of his spine came like a swift sharp spank, that nearly made Zack's knee's give way.

Those eyes, everything behind them that he knew, they were gone.

 

It was evil.

 

It was foreign, that look, even as it was plastered on the expression of his friend. It didn't suit him, and Zack feared the worse, was his friend lost to the madness the insanity of his true origins?

Inside it tore at his heart.

So what if Zack wasn't created like Sephiroth or Angeal or tampered with like Genesis. He had been nothing but a friend to the General and likewise when they both needed the other. After Angeal had died, Zack had really needed someone, Sephiroth had done what he could to distract Zack, using work as a way to do it. They had done a couple of missions together, but that was it, still it had been enough, just enough.

They were the few left of the 1st Class. But given how ShinRa obtained their 1st Class it was understandable especially if most of them were constructed of experiments. Zack wondered if he was the only normal one of the 1st Class SOLDIER's left.

Zack felt his fist clench at his side. He wasn't an experiment, just an enhanced human, but still he felt like he had mattered. He had felt like he had meant something to the General.

 

“I'm coming to get you.” Sephiroth's voice traversed over the flames.

 

Zack raced through the flames after Sephiroth. He had to stop him, he had to reach him. He had to remain to be that friend, even as the insanity drove the other over the edge and into the pit of madness.

 

Zack caught Sephiroth's wrist in his hand. “Seph please.”

“Please what.” The tone was harsh, cold, a complete contrast to the flames that danced around their flesh while devouring the small town.

“Come back...” Zack whispered.

“Back into the illusion that ShinRa created. I will never.” Even the smooth voice was cold, like it wanted to bring despair to the world around them.

“To me Seph... Come back to me.” Zack whispered.

There was a strange look that flashed in Sephiroth's eyes and the General's hand moved to the side of his own head.

Zack felt it that flicker of hope, Sephiroth was in there he was fighting whatever it was to cause him this pain.

“No...” Sephiroth turned away.

Zack's hand tightened around the wrist giving it a hard yank as he refused to let go.

 

Zack felt himself pulled forward suddenly, unexpectedly and then slammed into the wall, the impact knocking Angeal's sword from his back to the ground.

Zack felt the back of head throb for a moment it was like Sephiroth had stunned him, but his hand remained like a vice round the general's wrist.

Sephiroth looked to the fallen sword, like for a moment he was thinking on Angeal.

“Seph.” Zack gasped.

Zack had to reach him he had to try.

The green eyes turned to focus on him, the sword forgotten.

“Welcome to a new level of hell.” Sephiroth twisted his wrist free of Zack's grasp.

 

The hand moved to Zack's stomach, then slowly it traversed up to his chest, pausing at Zack's neck, as if contemplating on cutting off his very oxygen supply, then just as slowly decided against it.

The hand chose instead to roll under Zack's chin, tilting his head up. Making Zack look him in the eyes and stare him down. Snake like eyes showed nothing, no emotion, like the soul behind them had vanished completely.

Zack stayed still completely still. He couldn't tell if his old friend was in there somewhere. But he stayed there waiting to be struck down or for Sephiroth to wake from his internal nightmare.

But there was nothing, silence except for the flames chewing through the wood.

The voice finally passed pale lips that gave Zack a cold sardonic smirk.

“This is goodbye.”

 

Zack waited to be struck down, his eyes staring into the pools of vivid green, which seemed to dance like flames round slit pupils. Zack showed nothing, he just waited to be killed.

It never came no Masumune to impale him to the wall, instead it was the General's mouth over his. Hand holding his shoulder to the wall. The other hand flickering down over his chest pulling the base of the turtle neck up.

A leather hand feathered over Zack's skin pushing the top up.

Zack could only gasp against the mouth as the heat from the flames seemed to burn him, engulf him in this sensation. This madness. Once again Sephiroth was driving his body to comply in ways he hadn't thought any man could.

 

“Why...” Zack's breath caught in his throat.

That hand, Sephiroth's hand moved down lower. Zack flushed as it grazed over the bulge in his pants.

“No!” His breath came out in a rush. “Not here! Not like this.”

The hand pulled back slowly with a purposeful and languid rub. Zack looked up at Sephiroth.

“You say no... yet your body desires it. Why?”

Zack could still feel the echo of that touch, he wanted Sephiroth sure, who didn't, but not in this manner, the library he hadn't minded, Sephiroth had still been half sane at least.

“W-Why.. Why? Because I want the sane Sephiroth back. I want the man who I looked up to the man I trusted as a friend.” Zack snapped.

Sephiroth's hand moved down Zack's arm the leather touches slow and tormenting, causing skin to prickle even in the heart of the burning town.

“He no longer exists. Nor will he ever again.” Sephiroth spoke.

Zack wrist was grabbed and he was pulled from the wall. Suddenly unexpectedly Zack was thrown several meters. He hit the wall which only buckled against his weight, the bricks crumbling about him. Zack just gasped sliding down to the ground.

He was dazed, his head spun but he was okay, he'd endured worse.

 

Zack watched as Sephiroth moved up to him and the general crouched in front of him. Zack didn't know what to do.

“I won't believe it. You are not a monster Seph.” It was all he could say.

The leather caressed the cross shaped scar the thumb moving over lips, slow and with a languid touch, the thumb brushed the bottom lip.

Zack could only shiver, this man knew him so well, that or the heat was getting to him, making him twice as sensitive to the advances of his insane friend.

“We are all monsters. Monsters of ShinRa.” Sephiroth whispered.

The mouth lowered to replace the thumb as the hand moved from Zack's face.

Tongue probing entry Zack could only open his mouth and accept the appendage as it lavished the roof off his mouth and curled round his own tongue.

Sephiroth reached for the belt it was unclasped and the ShinRa belt was dropped to the side. Zack froze as he pushed Seph back.

“Seph stop this!” Zack went to move embarrassed he had fallen into the whims of Sephiroth so easily.

With one hand Zack was shoved back and the double belts were torn open.

The hand that removed the belts dove into his pants with full purpose. The leather hand moved to his length giving it a tug. It rocked up the member then back down stroking, the pace slow yet driven to bring Zack to arousal, to make his inner fire burn like the flames that burned around them.

 

Zack gasped the flush formed on his face and he looked to where Angeal's sword lay on the other side of the street.

“A-ah! Don't touch me!” Zack exclaimed.

Yet the hand with its slow torturous strokes continued. Up then down the leather friction against his length making the member rise in arousal.

Zack's hips could only respond with a bucking need as he tried to grab Sephiroth's hand to pull it away. But his grip against the General's wrist was weak, he didn't want it, yet it felt so good.

“To be human,” Sephiroth whispered “to have this weakness, this need and desire. I no longer want it.”

“Then please Seph... s-stop this...” Zack gasped his hand clutching at Sephiroth's wrist tighter. His voice shivered as he could feel the urgent pants pass his lips.

Sephiroth's eyes peered down at him and Zack felt the hand release his arousal.

 

Zack lay there looking up at Sephiroth, the fires burned about them dancing waving from side to side flickering and blinking like a thousand perverted eyes watching from the depths of hell.

“I will make you burn with me.” Sephiroth tugged Zack's pants down. His body moved quickly smothering Zack's.

Zack gasped as he felt the hand pushing the top up to expose his chest. The jacket hung over them both, shielding him from the heat of the fires, fires that caused the sweat to paste along his skin.

 

Zack tried to move but both his hands were caught in one swift swoop and pinned over his head. He hissed in pain, Sephiroth's grip was like that of a snake's. No matter how much Zack tugged, or pulled he could not loosen the grip. Frustrated he just struggled which made Sephiroth's body press against his harder. Leaning over him, the General's breath moved over his neck.

Zack could only gasp as the mouth moved by his ear. His skin prickled his sensed danced and he had to shake his head, he couldn't let his body disobey or waver.

Sephiroth's mouth sucked lightly on the base of his earlobe and then moved down his neck.

“I want to hear you scream.” He whispered.

Zack could only gasp sucking in a quick breath, the tingles that danced down his spine driving his lust and desire to the surface. “N-n-not happening. I won't-”

He was cut off as he felt the covered arousal of Sephiroth roll up against his hip. Slow and tantalizing, the movements made Zack's face flush as he turned his head to the side.

The sensation that roll of hips against his thigh. It made him shiver and gasp, his body wanted it, and Sephiroth brought out all the urges, but it was wrong, not like this, he never wanted it like this.

 

 

Each roll of the hips against his thigh made his entire body shudder, each shudder seemed to entice another roll of Sephiroth's arousal against his thigh. Zack could only gasp his own hips reacting moving with Sephiroth's in a dry grinding fashion. Still he struggled and tugged at his wrists trying to free himself from the vice like grip.

“Haa-aaah... S-Seph... don't.”

He glanced up into the Mako green eyes, he knew that look, and he remembered it from the moment in the library. That lustful gaze, the only thing showing on his normally emotionless face. Zack was going to be in for a world of hurt and he knew it.

 

Despite the situation, Zack felt shielded from the flames, as if Sephiroth himself was protecting him from getting burned.

The General's mouth moved to his neck, tongue tasting the skin making Zack gasp, his hips rocking up, as the mouth started sucking on his neck lightly at first.

“I want to see you squirm.” Sephiroth's voice was low smooth with an undertone of a taunting purr.

Zack let out a soft moan.

The leather hand rolled over his arousal, stroking it up and down in smooth beats, bringing forth the need building up in the lower regions of Zack's abdomen. He tried to fight the hand on his wrists, but at the same time his hips responded with a strange passion. His hips rocked in time with the leather hand pleasuring his need, his mouth opening as the pants of desire passed his lips.

 

To be dominated like this... total humiliation.

 

Still to have that mouth on his neck devouring him. He could only gasp and moan as he tried to fight the lust, the urges. A fight that was useless as he continued to thrust into the leather hand, secretly enjoying the sensation and friction it gave his arousal.

“Please... not like this.” He could only whisper the words the urge was too great now, he was lost.

 

Each flick of the hand and each stroke over his length drove him beyond where he wanted to go. He could only look away, he couldn't look into those maddening eyes, it felt like they were trying to swallow his very soul, and break him in two.

Zack then felt the mouth on his chest, the tongue lavishing round one nipple before rolling it between teeth, while that hand pumped every lustful thrust from his hips. The mouth sucked on the bud for a single moment before the tongue drew a line across his chest lavishing the other in an equal amount of teasing.

 

Zack felt the tension building up, he could feel his member swell and he couldn't control his hips as they continued to rock into the pumping hand.

“Please...” He could only gasp, “Seph...” His breath shuddered his back arching.

 

It hurt, he needed the release.

 

“S-stop... I can't.” Zack felt his face flush as the mouth continued its torment over his nipples the hand stroking him off with fierce strokes hardening him more and more by each second.

Zack couldn't last, he was burning, but not like the fires that surrounded him.

That lust that need to be completely dominated by this man, even in complete madness Zack's mouth denied it but his body betrayed him.

 

Zack wanted it.

 

He couldn't understand why it would desire a man that could kill him in a second. He felt like he was becoming as twisted as the man above him.

He wanted to for a moment loose himself in that madness to understand and bring him back from the pit of torment.

“You deny what you truly want. I want to hear what you desire most.” The voice was low by his ear.

Sephiroth's mouth moved under his chin, tongue rolling along his jawline.

Zack continued to rock into the hand faster.

 

Gasping, sucking in the smothered air greedily, it burned its way down his throat.

So close he was close, he knew it, he felt it, whereas Sephiroth seemed to thrive on knowing it, tormenting him with faster harder pumps along the length.

“Tell me your deepest desire. Give me that pleasure. To take it from you.”

Zack groaned the voice so cold, so ruthless, so heartless, yet his body betrayed him more because of the alluring nature of the tone of the General's voice.

“FUCK!” Zack let out the cry of his sudden release.

 

Zack lay there and he felt his hands released but all he could do was gasp for air hungrily. His eyes began to focus on the buildings being swallowed by the flames.

Angeal's sword in his vision, he blinked in a haze trying to focus on the blade.

“We're not monsters...” He whispered.

“All SOLDIER is nothing but their puppets. Pawns to do their bidding.” Sephiroth began to undo his belt.

Zack turned to look at the General. For a moment Seph had sounded like Seph a little saner not completely mad, but the look in his eyes was more than obvious. Zack sat up slowly and he saw Sephiroth begin to expose himself.

Zack could not look away. Memories of that length filling him and how long it had taken made Zack blush.

 

Surely he wasn't-

 

“Seph.” He gasped.

Zack knew the panicked tone in his voice. He saw the corner of Sephiroth's mouth tilt up in a smirk.

He shook his head, he couldn't last time he was sure he was going to be broke in two. This time with no preparation it would probably kill him and he hoped that wasn't what Sephiroth had in mind.

“D-don't.” He tried to pull his pants up quickly.

Sephiroth's hands clasped one of his wrists and Zack's arm was twisted round and he was spun round chest hitting hard on the dirt. His arm pinned behind his back at a point where an inch or two could snap the bone in half or dislocated his shoulder.

Sephiroth had him restrained his ass in the air.

“Fuck...” Zack's body shook.

He would not be ready for this. He couldn't nothing would prepare him for this. His free hand moved through the dirt and he could see the image of Sephiroth and himself in the glass window of the small shop across the road.

The fires lapped up the side of the building licking the surface of brick and wood in some sort of sexual devouring undertone.

Zack's eyes widened as he watched his reflection his face flushing.

The tip of the length pushed past unprepared muscle.

Zack gasped turning his face from the image.

“N-no...”

His hand clawed at the dirt as he felt it penetrate and push in deep.

“NGH! S-Stop it! SEPH!”

 

It hurt like hell as he tried to pull away, he tried to breath, tried to not panic.

But Sephiroth's thrust came fast, hard, strong, the long length filling him, breaking him.

Zack's back arched and he let out an agonized cry of pain. He felt Sephiroth's length twitch inside him as if the pain-filled cry had caused its moment to quiver with sexual intention.

“That's right Zack... I want to hear your pain as I give you despair.” The tone had all kinds of promises laced through it as he spoke.

“Ngh!” Zack gritted his teeth as the thrusts began, out then in.

Constant, searing, painful, but he could do nothing except let his body be physically violated.

His eyes falling to Angeal's sword, the Mako blue pools narrowing.

Each thrust caused an unwilling grunt of pain to pass his lips.

“Haa...” Zack could hear his own voice. “AH!”

 

There was no more honor.

 

Sephiroth was gone, lost to his own madness.

 

Zack felt his own scream of pain as the body pressed against his back trapping his arm as hips drove against his with such a force. He could feel the burn, sliding in and out slapping against that spot deep inside, and he groaned, it hurt but his body rocked with the movements trying to ease the pain. He hated his body for following the motions.

 

Zack felt his hair yanked and his head was pulled back roughly. Teeth dug into the side of his neck. The skin was pinched between teeth and searing pain rocked through Zack's entire body.

Hips moved without mercy, the groan against his neck, the tongue lavishing the bite mark. Breath ragged and hot like the flames that threatened to devour them, seared his skin.

Sephiroth's thrusts filled him over and over, power behind each thrust. Each time the base of the General's arousal touched home with his heat Zack became lost. Listening to Sephiroth's pants against his ear. Skin prickling under the General's breath.

“Your pain... is my desire.”

 

Zack couldn't focus his senses were in overload, he tried to free his arm when Sephiroth pulled him up, Zack let out a cry as he was made to sit on Sephiroth's lap. The motion of gravity hit that spot inside and it seared in red hot pain, Sephiroth's hips thrust up and the pain was repeated over and over.

“Isn't that better?” The voice taunted.

Zack's free hand could do nothing but grip the thigh and hang on for dear life.

“No.” Zack's breath passed his lips. Even though his hips moved with Sephiroth's, even though his back arched willingly accepting this pain.

Zack's body reacted in need and stretched for Sephiroth, Zack couldn't enjoy this, but his body did, clouding his mind as Sephiroth's hand let his arm go and Zack's body arched his other hand gripping the other thigh.

The hand tilted Zack's head to glance at their reflection in the window of the burning building.

The length pulling out and plunging in, constant swift Zack could only watch as the general's arousal would pull out then vanish again. He couldn't understand why his body betrayed him so much. Why his hips continued to move and ride the General's arousal.

Instead Zack could only moan in a violated pain that seemed never ending.

 

The sight, the sensations, the burning town fueling Sephiroth onwards towards his own completion.

Zack was witness and like the town, he was a victim of the General driven deep into his own madness.

His hips continued to ride Sephiroth's need, his head falling back landing on Sephiroth's shoulder resting there glancing up at the smoke filled sky.

Zack became aware of the scuffing sound of a body dragging itself through the dirt. He wondered if he was hearing it, maybe a monster caught in the fire was trying to escape.

The breath touched his ear, a low tormenting chuckle followed.

“How I have enjoyed this.” Sephiroth drove home again.

Zack let out another agonized cry. “FUCK! STOP!”

He heard the quick shudder of breath by his ear.

“Never. You will remember this.”

Zack gasped and then he tried to push off Sephiroth's lap to lessen the pain but his hips were slammed down suddenly as Sephiroth's hands held him in place. Zack's hand's moved over Sephiroth's as he struggled to free himself.

Sephiroth purred. “That's right fight me.”

Zack felt his hair yanked again, one of Sephiroth's hand latched onto the strands gripping tightly.

Gasping in pain Zack's eyes flickered to the side, he saw Cloud. The blonde lying amongst the dirt and watching. Blue eyes wide in shock watching.

“C-cloud...” He whispered. “Don't look please don't look.”

 

Sephiroth chuckled darkly. “Let him watch.” The leather hand found Zack's length and it began to stroke him off again in time with each hard fast thrust. The hand danced over Zack's arousal and hips thrust home making Zack's back arch as he cried out.

“NGH!” The pain surged mixed in with the pleasure of the hand. “S-stop it! Don't touch me!”

Zack was shoved back into the dirt unceremoniously.

There were only three directions he could look. One towards the flames and feel them lick at his already heated face. The shop window where he could see everything Sephiroth did to him, or to the injured blonde lying there with the shock filled blue eyes as he watched.

Zack instead let his forehead touch the dirt defeated as the General had his way with his body.

Each thrust became even more maddening than the last against his bruised insides.

 

It was ongoing and the strokes over his length made him buck unwilling into the hand.

Zack wanted Sephiroth to stop. Yet he wanted release.

Zack's fingers raked across the ground as he tried to hold on for dear life.

“Haa... ah... not like this...” He breath was ragged, deep, but he could feel the flush on his face as his back arched and he accepted his fate at the hands of Sephiroth's sexual whim.

Zack cursed his stupid body, it betrayed him so bad, it was an evil thing that was happening, but it felt... He couldn't even mentally admit it to himself. Instead his arousal twitched again admitting it for him.

“N-No...”

Sephiroth's hand worked the length playing it to the point of release then squeezing the base to hold off the release.

The slapping of skin against his, Zack could only look towards Cloud the blonde was lying unconscious again, the flames dancing around him.

Zack felt his own eyes closing the smoke smothering him. His heart slammed against his ribcage erratically. The need for release building up more and more.

 

Dizzy, light-headed Zack felt his own pulse pound the side of his head almost in tune with every second thrust. So close his release was just around the corner.

Then Sephiroth pulled back and thrust in one last time the length hitting home and beyond causing Zack to cry out. The hand unlocking his twitching length and his orgasm burst out in sync with Sephiroth's release.

He felt the release pulse into him, filling him to the brim. Sephiroth's hand hooked into his hair pulling him back up roughly the mouth devouring his, tongue probing past lips taking the last of Zack's current sanity.

 

Then it was over, just like that and Zack was dropped to the ground.

Sephiroth stood up.

“S-Seph...” Zack rolled to his side.

He watched the General tidy himself up before he walked off leaving him lying in the dirt.

The direction... the Mako reactor.

 

Zack grabbed his numb arm and forcibly rolled it back into movement. He then picked up his belts throwing them back on he walked to the sword and picked it up swinging it round he clasped it on his back. His breath was short as he knew he was still recovering but it had to be done, he would not let that happen again.

Kneeling by Cloud's side he checked the blonde's pulse. It was faint, still there. But he would be okay.

“I hope you never remember that Cloudy.” He whispered. “Not my finest moment.” He let out a breath and swallowed before glancing to the path that led to the Mako reactor.

“I'm coming for you too Seph.” Zack vowed his face set in a scowl.

 

He took off towards the Mako reactor. “You're not going to hurt anyone else... Never again.”


End file.
